


Embarassment Takes A Human Form In Kim Doyoung

by syushiyong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, i tried to make this funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29156373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syushiyong/pseuds/syushiyong
Summary: Doyoung is your excellent, ideal premed student, very organised and prepared for everything. Until one day he does something so embarrassing it ruins his life. Or so he thinks.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72
Collections: johndofest - round one





	Embarassment Takes A Human Form In Kim Doyoung

**Author's Note:**

> Written for JohnDo Fest!!
> 
> Prompt #01: Doyoung is a premed student. He likes to be very organised and prepared for everything. One day at the start of a new semester, he hurriedly grabs a bottle of hand sanitiser before leaving for class. He overhears a student (Johnny) next to him saying they want some hand sanitiser. Doyoung offers him some, and reaches out for his hand sanitiser, only to realise he mistakenly brought lube instead.
> 
> I was so stuck while writing this but in the end, I tried to deliver!  
> The prompt was amazing, and that was majorly why I picked it despite knowing bringing it justice woukd be wayyy out of my league.  
> However, I do hope the prompter enjoys this even a teeny tiny bit.
> 
> PS thank you mods for holding this fest!

If he was the protagonist of a movie, Doyoung thinks as he’s sitting on the floor of his apartment while having his existential crisis, completely unnecessary like usual, he’s pretty sure he’d be introduced something along the lines, “embarrassment takes a human form in Kim Doyoung.” And Doyoung thinks that’s pretty apt. 

It was supposed to be a perfectly fine day, according to Doyoung’s planning. First day of the new semester, finally meeting his friends after _weeks_ , sipping on his perfectly sweetened coffee on his way to class. He could’ve been enjoying lunch with his friends right now. But no, Doyoung _had_ to go out of his way. He _had_ to try and be nice. He _had_ to overhear someone asking for sanitizer. He _had_ to offer them sanitizer, only for it to be lube.

He looks at his shelf, where the small bottle of sanitizer is still sitting. He grabs for his bag, taking out the supposed sanitizer. Out of everything he could’ve done in a hurry, he grabbed lube and took it to school? Not only that he had to offer it to someone else? Like squeeze it on somebody else’s hands? Doyoung is starting to doubt the whole concept of organizing his things. What is the point when he did something like this anyway?

Doyoung can’t believe he gave someone lube, in the middle of the cafeteria. What is he supposed to do now, except for kiss his peaceful college life goodbye?

Doyoung was in the middle of planning some options of escape when his phone started going off, and after five continuous texts Doyoung knew his friends must’ve found out. He wants to throw his phone away but maybe he can cry to his friends and feel better. It sounds pretty plausible right now if you ask Doyoung..

**Anti Doie Club**

Yuta: Dude!

Yuta: Did it really happen?

Taeil: It did.

Yuta: fr? You were there?

Taeil: yes

Please shut up

Taeil: I saw it with my own two eyes

Yong: What really happened??

Yuta: DOYOUNG GAVE LUBE TO SOME GUY

I SAID PLEASE SHUT UP

Yong: OH MY GOD

YUTA: I KNOW

Taeil: He literally yeeted himself out of there

Taeil: like ran ran

Taeil: I don’t think I’ve ever seen Doyoung run in all these years

I WAS NOT GOING TO STAY THERE

MY GRAVE IS NOT GOING TO DIG BY ITSELF

Yong: Doyoung are you okay?

Jae: I asked Johnny if it really happened

Jae: He won’t stop laughing

Taeil: I can’t either it was A SIGHT

His name is Johnny? YOU KNOW THE GUY??

LEAVE ME ALONE

AND NO YONG I AM OBVIOUSLY NOT OKAY

I’M SO EMBARASSED I COULD DIE

I WILL DIE

I’M LEAVING THIS WORLD

JAEHYUN YOU KNOW JOHNNY?

Jae: Yeah he joined my club like 2 weeks ago

Yuta: Dang dude. What you gonna do?

Yuta: Drop out??

Yong: YUTA DON’T GIVE HIM IDEAS

Honestly I am considering that

Yong: DOYOUNG STFU NO

I know Taeyong shut it I’m not going to

Yong: Okay good. Tho I don’t trust you. But good.

Yong: I’ll let you come over tonight if you wanna hang out and cry over my shoulder.

Yong: Just this one time.

Yong: I will do you this favor

Yong: and bake you something nice

I’ll pass.

I wanna spend my self-wallowing hours alone.

Appreciate tho.

Yuta: Can I come over tho?

Yong: No

No

Taeil: No

Jae: No

Yuta: YOU ALL ARE SO MEAN!

I’ll probably skip the rest of the week tho

Jae: You sure you can live through the guilt if skipping class?

Yong: Will you be okay? You never skip classes

Taeil: I’ll bring over all the notes for you

Yeah I’d rather take time and come in terms

with the fact that I’ve fucked my life over

instead of impulsively leaving this country

and changing my identity.

Yuta: You’re too broke for that

PLEASE LET ME LIVE

Yuta: No

Yong: No

Taeil: No

Jae: No

I HATE YOU ALL

Yong: We love you Doie

Yong: But no

*****

It’s been three days since Doyoung’s been cooped up in his room, and he’s aware his absence in lecture will take a blow on his grades. It’s the second time he’s skipping his classes after all, the first time being when he was too sick to even move. But this time even though Doyoung is not physically dying, after weighing the consequences he’d rather die of disappointment of not performing well than of embarrassment.

He promised himself not to check the forum but he did so that night itself, and just as Doyoung suspected it was all over the place. He does not have it in him to face people when he’s made headlines for something so embarrassing. He tends to keep to himself most of the time, so the fact that people might start acknowledging his presence, specially as the guy who carries around lube, Doyoung can’t take this.

But Doyoung’s patience to not be productive is running thin, so is his food supply. He can ask Taeyong to run the errand for him, and he knows Taeyong would do it for him in a heartbeat along with teasing but he’s already doing plenty.

Doyoung decides it is time for him to step out of his apartment because dying of starvation is going too far. He can just wear a cap and a mask, what are the chances of him running into Johnny in a convenience store anyway.

 _‘Sike. Sike, sike, sike, sike!’_ Is all Doyoung screams in his head when Johnny stands next to him, picking a bag of the same coffee beans as Doyoung.

“Fancy running into you here.” Johnny smiles, putting the bag in his cart. “What are the odds?”

“Exactly.” Doyoung agrees rather aggressively before turning his cart and leaving the aisle. _‘What are the chances of running into Johnny in a convenience store anyway? Yeah right Doyoung, you’re fucking stupid.’_

“I didn’t see you around in uni after that?” Johnny says as he follows behind Doyoung with his cart. “After you ran from the cafeteria.”

“Yeah like, that was the whole point of me skipping. So I don’t run into you, or anybody for that matter.” 

“Yet here we are.”

“Unfortunately.” Doyoung concedes. “Why are you following me?” He asks while walking into the dairy section, looking through the milk cartons.

Johnny just leans over his cart a little, folding his arms. “I’m not following you though.”

“Then are you here for milk too?” Doyoung asks as he walks to cheese sections.

“I’m here for you.” Johnny says as he follows, picking a tub of cream cheese along the way.

“So you _are_ following me.”

“No.” Johnny laughs. “What’s your name?”

Doyoung huffs as a response “Why do you need to know?”

“Because I don’t know your name. I need to know it so I know what to call you when I see you.”

“You don’t have to see me.” Doyoung declares. “I’m just a social construct, I do not exist.”

“But I see you, well enough to recognise you even with your face covered.”

Doyoung rolls his eyes as he hurries to the fruits' section. “That is the problem. Do not see me.”

Johnny follows behind with small steps. “But I said I do. So do you want me to call you lube guy everytime we meet?”

“Oh my god! Please shut up.” Doyoung hurries to turn to face Johnny, glaring at him. “Do. not. Mention. That.”

Johnny raises his hands in defense. “You got it. So, what’s your name?”

“Doyoung.” He replies after a few seconds of frowning.

Johnny beams at him, extending his hand. “I’m Johnny.”

“Are you done?” Doyoung asks as he looks away. “I’m gonna head to the counter.”

Johnny retreats his hand, awkwardly putting it in his pocket. “I guess I’ll see you again then.”

“I hope not.”

*****

“We’re here!” Yuta basically yells from the entrance itself.

“You’re too loud.” Taeyong says, standing right behind him.

Doyoung just waves at them from where he’s sitting on the couch, screen paused at whatever episode of Haikyuu he was on.

“Are you already on Season 4?” Yuta asks as he flumped next to Doyoung, Taeil and Jaehyun squeezing in the limited space next to him.

“Not like I have much to do at home at home apart from having a pity party.” Doyoung says and turns around to look for Taeyong when he didn’t join them on his tiny couch, or Taeil’s lap for that matter.

“I’m assuming you’ve already revised all the notes I got for you?” Taeil asks as he follows Doyoung’s line of sight. “He got you those donuts you like.”

Doyoung quickly turns to Taeil, lips formed into a pout. “I love him so much.”

“I challenge you to say that on Taeyong’s face.” Yuta says, resting his head on Jaehyun’s shoulder.

Doyoung rolls his eyes. “Over my dead bod-”

“Yeah I love you too.” Taeyong interrupted as he poked Doyoung’s cheek, handing him a plate with two donuts on it. “I kept the rest in your fridge.”

“I didn’t say anything.” Doyoung rolls his eyes at Taeyong, taking the plate from him. “Thank you.”

“Are you up for leaving the house?” Jaehyun asks, eyes not leaving Yuta’s phone.

Doyoung takes a bite and passes his plate to Yuta. “Where are we going?”

“Usual weekend club.” Yuta replies thoughtlessly as he eats the donut, finishing almost half of it before passing it back to its original owner.

“Right.” Doyoung blinks, once. Twice. “Wait it’s Sunday already?”

“Wakey wakey Doie.” Taeil sings. “It is, so how about you get your ass in some good looking pants and go with us.”

“That is, if you’re up for it.” Taeyong adds. Doyoung appreciates the gesture.

Jaehyun hums in agreement. “But I do think you can have a fun time with us and drink enough to be able to go to uni tomorrow.”

“Right.” Yuta adds. “We all know you can’t stay at home skipping classes all your life. Let’s go out and have fun. It might help you get over it, maybe. A bit.”

“I doubt I can ever move on guys.” Doyoung says dejectedly.

“And that’s okay. It’s fine if you have a few embarrassing moments in life. So what?” Yuta moves from Jaehyun’s shoulder to Doyoung’s. “It’s just a funny story later on.”

“I never thought I’d ever hear Yuta say something this meaningful.” Taeil laughs. “I never thought such a day would come.”

Yuta rolls his eyes at Taeil but quickly goes back to give Doyoung his pleasing eyes. “Let’s go Doie, please. Please.”

Doyoung decides to just go with his friends. He will have to go back to college eventually, face everyone and also Johnny. The sooner, the better.

However, when Doyoung said that, he did not mean to face Johnny who’s sitting across Sicheng at the booth they’re all walking to. This is _too_ soon, and not at all better.

“Doyoung!” Johnny calls, unnecessarily loud for Doyoung’s liking.

“Oh my god.” Doyoung closes his eyes for a second to gather his thoughts, the regret of leaving his house quickly creeping over him. Doyoung’s had regrests to last a lifetime this past week. He sighs and looks at Yuta. “What’s he doing here?”

Yuta brings his hands up in defense. “Dude I had no idea he’s gonna be here, let alone at our table.”

Doyoung presses the bridge of his nose. He cannot go back now, not when Johnny’s already acknowledged his presence with a very loud greeting. Instead, Doyoung thinks he can drink down the embarrassment from a few days ago. Maybe give Johnny a piece of his mind too. Yes, this works. Hopefully.

“Do you wanna look for another table or something?” Taeyong asks with a pat on Doyoung’s back.

Doyoung absolutely loves but also hates the way Taeyong looks through him every damn time, specially these past few days. He’s been there on the other end of the line every time the thought of the incident gave Doyoung existential crisis. So what if Doyoung carried around lube by accident and gave it to a random stranger instead of a sanitizer? Doesn’t mean Taeyong has to deal with his ranting. But he does, and Doyoung is so grateful.

“It’s alright.” Doyoung nods. “God knows how many more times I’ll see him on campus. Its better I just get used to his existence.”

“That’s my Doyoung.” Yuta says as he gently punches Doyoung in the stomach, all fun and games. They walk to the table, Yuta forcing Sicheng in a tight hug while Jaehyun takes Taeil to the counter to get their drinks.

“Fancy running into you here.” Johnny says as soon as Doyoung joins the table.

Doyoung squint his eyes. “I just had a really bad déjà vu.”

“The last time really was pure coincidence though.” Johnny laughs, sipping his drink.

“Are you implying this time isn’t?”

“Not really.” Johnny leans over the table. “I asked Sicheng if you’ll be here, so I asked if I could tag along.”

“Are you stalking me?”

“No. I’ve known Sicheng since I moved here. And Jaehyun from the radio club thing. Oh and I’ve seen Yuta in passing. People say he’s everywhere though”

Doyoung smiles. “He is. But that sounds like stalking to me.”

“Well, if that’s what you want it to be.” “Do you want a drink?”

“Yeah maybe in a while.”

“Lemme buy one for you.”

“Why?”

“As a token of gratitude for letting me borrow your ‘sanitizer’.”

“Can you please just forget about it?”

“But you haven’t either!”

“But I want to. Desperately.”

“What are you guys talking about.” Jaehyun asked, sipping on his fancy looking drink.

“The lube incident.” Johnny says without a second thought. “I was just thanking him for it.”

“Oh my god.” Doyoung should’ve just stayed home.

“Was it flavored? How did it all happen?” Yuta asks. “Give me those details Johnny, please. Doyoung won’t tell me anything.”

“I hate it in here.” Doyoung groans and basically stomps to the bar counter. He orders whiskey even though he knows other drinks that’ll both taste better and not harm his wallet, but Doyoung is convinced he needs to be at least tipsy if not drunk, if he wants to go back to that table.

Doyoung drowns the first two serves before he walks back with the third glass and as he suspected, Yuta already looks chummy with Johnny.

“I love Johnny.” Yuta declares as soon as Doyoung gets to their booth.

Doyoung just rolls his eyes and slides into the seat next to Johnny. Not by choice, obviously, but because that’s the only spot his friends left for him.

“Johnny’s so fun!” Yuta announces, loud as usual. “He just moved here this semester.”

“In your final year? Sounds tough.” Taeyong says, his fingers idly tapping on his beer bottle.

Johnny glances at Doyoung as he sinks further into the seat. “I had to run around quite a bit with the paperwork and all, yes. But I managed it. But honestly never in my dreams did I think something so interesting would happen on the first day of the semester.” Johnny laughs, eyes forming into cresents. Doyoung isn’t sure if it’s the alcohol working in Johnny’s system. Or in his, for that matter.

“Can you please shut the fuck up about it and move on?” Doyoung says and gulps the drink in his glass in one go.

“No!” Jaehyun exclaims from the corner of the booth, fair skin already red down to his neck. “Give us the details. We dunno what happened.”

“I mean,” Johnny looks at Doyoung and Doyoung knows he’s not asking for permission or anything. “Where do I start from?” Johnny says after turning to his group of friends.

“Since I’ve already witnessed it first hand,” Taeil says getting out of his seat, “I’m gonna go grab another drink. Anyone wants anything else?”

“Can you get me two more of this?” Doyoung picks up his glass to Taeil.

Doyoung looks at Johnny while he narrates the whole incident with more than required enthusiasm. Doyoung does not have it in him to pay any mind to Johnny’s exciting narration, and neither is he interested. So he just waits for Taeil to come back with his drinks, maybe a bit desperately. 

“I hate you.” Doyoung announces after finishing his drinks, completely gone at this point. He’s aware of it.

“What?” Johnny is honestly baffled.

“I hate looking at your face.”

“Are you sure? Last time I checked I look pretty handsome.”

“Oh my god.” Doyoung groans. “Every time I look at you I remember whatever happened at the cafeteria and the embarrassment kills me. I want to forget but your face just won’t let me!” Doyoung feels worked up, he knows he sounds worked up and it’s just making his dizziness worse.

“I’m sorry? It’s not like I do it on purpose.”

“I know you don’t.” Doyoung feels nauseous. He should head to the toilet. “But the thought of everyone looking at me and laughing at me makes me-” _Sick._ Doyoung feels sick. He shouldn’t have drank those last two glasses knowing full well this would happen.

“Are you okay?” Johnny asks softly, arm on Doyoung’s shoulder.

“I feel sick.” Doyoung replies, covering his mouth with the back of his hand. “Gonna throw up.”

“Can you walk? I’ll take you to the washroom.” Johnny holds onto Doyoung’s arm and stands up.

Doyoung nods but looking at Johnny move makes his head spin even more. “Gonna throw up.” He mummers.

Johnny sits back down, hoping to hear Doyoung properly. “What?”

“Gonna throw-“ Doyoung doesn’t get to finish his sentence, but he does get to puke of Johnny’s pants Taeyong took a liking to.

*****

When Doyoung wakes up next morning, he contemplates going to college the entire semester, let alone the morning class. He can just pick up later next semester. He’s been working non stop anyway, so a break’s gonna help him jump back better.

Is what Doyoung thought, so why is he leaving his apartment covered from head to toe, even worse than when he left for the convenience store. Like, Doyoung knows why, he’d rather drown himself in work instead of pondering over whatever happened. But that does not calm his anxiety.

When he walks to his class, he hopes no one will pay any attention to him. He’s confident his glasses paired with a mask and a hat will protect him this time.

(They don’t.)

Doyoung hears his name as soon as he settles in his seat, and he wishes his seat would swallow him or something. Oh, how he wishes. Doyoung thinks he knows who’s calling him so loud that everyone’s looking at him, and he literally prays to the gods that he’s wrong.

“Doyoung.” Johnny says as he settles in the seat next to Doyoung. “Good morning. How are you feeling?”

Fuck Doyoung’s life. Literally, fuck everything. “What are you doing here?” Doyoung averts his eyes and looks at anything and everything but Johnny, hoping Johnny notices.

Johnny doesn’t. “I’m also taking this class. Jaehyun told me you have to take it as well.” Johnny smiles and Doyoung just wants to know what makes Johnny so full of energy after last night at the club.

Right, the club! “I’m so sorry for throwing up on your last night. I’ll pay for your dry-cleaning.” Doyoung says, hurriedly grabbing his wallet.

“It’s fine. Don’t worry about it.” Johnny says as he takes Doyoung’s hand, giving him his cup of coffee. “Drink this instead.”

Doyoung looks at the cup and the note that says ‘have a good day.’ With a smiley face. Doyoung is beyond baffled. “Are you okay?”

“Of course.” Johnny says as a matter of fact. “What’s gonna happen to me in just a few hours?”

“No I mean, in the head. Are you okay? This is not normal.”

“What’s not normal?”

“Why would you bring coffee to a dude who threw up on you last night. It should be the opposite.”

“Are you implying that you should get me coffee instead?”

“Yes, I suppose. As an apology.”

“Alright then, take me out for lunch today, as an apology. How does that sound?”

Doyoung can’t refuse, not when Johnny’s smiling at him like that, and not when Johnny brought him coffee along with a nice little note. Refusing would be too mean of a move, even for Doyoung.

So Doyoung does take him out for lunch. Nothing too fancy, just at the little nice cafe near their university.

“Why are you doing this?” Doyoung asks after placing their order.

Johnny looks at Doyoung from above the small menu he’s holding. “Doing what?”

“Doing, this?” Doyoung asks, flailing his hands.

“What's ‘this’?” Johnny asks, mimicking Doyoung’s hands.

“Lord!” Doyoung groans. “I’m talking about the coffee from this morning, this lunch, and god knows where you’ll drag me after this. Why are you doing this?”

“Oh I wasn’t gonna take you anywhere after this, but now that you’ve presented the idea,” Johnny folds his arms on the table and continues, “let’s go somewhere after this.”

Doyoung rolls his eyes. “That does not answer the question.”

“Right. Why am i doing this? Hmm good question. Why?” Johnny hums in question as he closes his eyes. He falls back into his chair and furrows his brows even more, before finally opening his eyes. “It’s because you said you don’t like my face, even though I’m aware I’m pretty handsome.”

“I did not say that.” Doyoung claims, but remembers the possibility of saying even more stupid things than this. _Fuck you, drunk Doyoung_. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Johnny smiles and goes back to leaning over the table. “I get why, because I remind you of that lube incident.”

“Please speak softly.” Doyoung shushes him as he notices a few people looking at them. “For the love of god, please forget that happened.”

“See this is why i’m doing all this,” Johnny shrugs and continues, “so you start associating me with things other than whatever happened at the cafeteria.”

“Like?” Doyoung asks, lowkey intrigued.

“Like, I don’t know, coffee, this cafe, the food we’re going to eat, the ice cream place we will go after this.”

“You wanna go to an ice cream place after this?”

“Yeah, and many other things. We can just make whatever happened in the cafeteria a funny story. A memory, that’s all.”

“Well, I am trying to. It’s just, the stares and everything makes me feel uncomfortable.” Doyoung says, fidgeting.

“Understandable.” Johnny agrees.”You don’t talk to a lot of people, do you?”

“I’d rather die.” Doyoung deadpans, and it makes Johnny laugh a little. “It’s nerve wrecking. But you,” Doyoung points at Johnny, as if accusing him of something, “You’re like the biggest social butterfly I’ve ever seen. I can’t believe you’re already friends with Sichenge.”

“And Yuta. he’s funny.” Johnny adds. “And also Jaehyun, we’re in the same club. Oh and Taeyong too. He sent me a text saying he likes my dressing style.”

Doyoung gasps. “You’re scoring with my friends!”

“They’re fun people!” Johnny defends. “It wasn’t intentional. This eating lunch with you thing is not intentionl either. I just don’t want you to be uncomfortable around me.”

Johnny sounded persistent, and he does look like a determined guy. So when those cups of coffee with little notes and random trips to cafeteria became comething like a habit, Doyoung wasn’t entirely surprised. He even sits at their tabel like he’s been a part of their circle since the beginning of time.

However, Doyoung does not like to be the only one receiving a good cup of coffee from Johnny every morning, so when Johnny sees Doyoung with his own cup of coffee the following week, he sulks. He looks like a puppy, and Doyoung thinks back to when Johnny mentioned he wants to remind Doyoung of things, maybe puppies were included along with other things.

“How could you do this?” Johnny whines, loud and dramatic as always, making all the other eyes in the room turn to where Doyoung is sitting.

“What the fuck?” Doyoung says while looking around the room. “For the love of god please lower your voice.” Doyoung yanks Johnny’s arm, making him flop on the seat next to him.

Johnny huffs as he sits, lips pulled in a pout. “Why did you bring coffe when you know I get it for you every day?”

Doyoung pulls a face. He knew Johnny was loud and dramatic and basically everything Doyoung was not, but this is plain childish. “This is for you.”

“For me?” Johnny asks, his sulking going down a notch. “You brought that for me?”

“Yes.” Doyoung nods while sliding the cup towards Johnny. “Iced Americano, right?”

“Yes.” Johnny says as he looks at Doyoung childlike. “Thank you. I will enjoy it.”

“No biggie.” Doyoung clears his throat and adds, “You’ve been bringing me coffee almost everyday now. Makes sense I do it too.”

Johnny looks more dazed as he sips the coffee. “Thank you Doyoung.”

“No problem.” Doyoung mutters as he takes his cup from Johnny, sipping his own drink.

*****

Johnny and Doyoung keep up with this tradition for quite a few weeks, until a week before mid semesters when Johnny enteres Doyoung’s class and does not see him in his usual seat. There’s still a while till the class starts but Doyung is usually there seated and organised with his various coloured sharpies by now.

He walks out of the class while typing a text to Doyoung.

**Doyoung**

Where are you?

Library.

Got it.

Heading there.

It takes Johnny around four minutes of sprinting to reach the library.

Doyoung must’ve been waiting for Johnny, either that or Johnny’s running could be heard from downstairs.

(It’s the latter.)

“Look at those bags.” Johnny says as he sits across from Doyoung. “Even visible behind those bigass glasses.”

“Yeah that’s the kind of aesthetics i’m going for.” Doyoung replies, streching over the tabel.

Doyoung stays like that for a while, sprawled over the furniture. “I’m so tired.” he says with a yawn.

“Did you pull an all nighter?” Johnny asks as he pets down on a few unruly hair. “Your hair is all over the place. Were you trying to go blad?”

“I might as well.” Doyoung answers after leaning back on his chair, eyes trying to focus on Johnny. 

“Are you dying?” Johnny asks, placing the coffee cup towards Doyoung’s side of the tabel.

“I might as well.” Doyoung repeats, head hanging off the chair. “I have this paper due in like, four days.”

“Isn’t that like easy peasy lemon squeezy for you?”

“No?” Doyoung looks Johnny in the eyes. “No. Everything’s all over the place.”

“Did you eat anything?” Johnny asks, nudging the cup towards Doyoung.

Doyoung has to squint to read the note which reads ‘this is sweet, unlike you’, making doyoung glare at Johnny. “How sweet of you. He jabs before taking a sip.

“I know.” Johnny agrees. “Let’s go feed you something and make you more like a human again.”

“You’re kidding me.”

“Says who?”

“My class starts in,” Doyoung pauses to look for his phone, burried somehwere in his notebooks, “seven minutes. And I need to start packing everything now so i can leave this place in two minutes and make it in time for my class.”

“Oof the orrganiser jumped out.”

“I don’t have time for your jokes.” Doyoung says as he takes a big sip of his coffee and grabs his bag, delicately putting his books and notes in.

“And you don’t have the energy to survive that class either.” Johnny adds and takes Doyoung’s bag. “C’mon, let’s go.”

Doyoung refuses, and Johnny just eyes the door. “Come on.”

Doyoung just stares at Johnny, hand in mid air asking for his bag while he aggressively sips his drink. Johnny stares back, doyoung’s bag hung on his shoulder and arms folded on his chest.

“You’re late for your class already.” Johnny says after his eyes start to feel a little strained.

“I cannot believe you!” Doyoung responds, a little too loud for being in the library and also for Doyoung being just Doyoung.

“Now that we’re over this,” Johnny claims while returning Doyoung his bag, “let’s go fill you up with some real food.”

Doyoung hates Johnny. Hates how he lives on a whim, is utterly disorganised, gives no fucks about his schedule, gets to class late, is so goddamn loud, literally befriends anybody and everybody and dresses like the corridors are his red carpet. Johnny is everything Doyoung is not, and Doyoung hates how much it fascinates him, and also how easily he gives in to all these habits of Johnny. So much so that he’s cutting class a week before mid semester exams.

When Johnny sits across from Doyoung after ordering their breakfast and looks at him for a little too long, Doyoung wonders if he looks more dead than he thought he did.

“Is my hair all over the place?” Doyoung asks as he looks for a cap in his bag. “You’re staring too much.”

“Kinda.” Johnny answers as he leans in to fix a few strands of hair falling over Doyoung’s face. “It looks cute though.”

Doyoung gives Johnny a stinky eye before wearing his cap. “Is my face puffy too?” He asks, pressing on his cheeks. “It tends to puff up if I don’t sleep.”

“Did you really not sleep?”

“I napped. So is it puffy?” He asks again, cupping his face.

“It’s not. Your eyes are though.”

“Yeah?” Doyoung picks his phone and checks on his black screen. “Maybe I’ll go home and get some sleep before my two-thirty class.”

“Sounds like a great plan.” Johnny adds. “You’re so hard working.”

“I mean, I have to? I’m a med student, I can’t just fuck around you know.”

“I think you can.” Johnny argues. “But i think it’s admirable how dedicated you are. Always prepared, organised, have your shit together. Limited number of friends. You’re intresting Kim Doyoung.”

“I’m flattered but I’m also the guy to brought lube to school and took it out, in public.”

“That makes you even sexier.” Johnny laughs.

“Oh my god, shut up.” Doyoung basically shrieks and lowers his hat to cover his face. “You’re so fucking annoying.”

Johnny hums in agreement. “Somebody’s gotta be.”

“What’s your paper about?” Johnny asks as their breakfast gets served.

“Oh you don’t wanna know.” Doyoung says as he pulls his plate of toast towards his.

“Try me.” Johnny remarks, biting the straw of his drink at the corner of his lips.

So Doyoung does, for some weird reason. Maybe it’s the fatigue, or the stress of the approaching deadline, he’s not sure, but he talks about his paper to Johnny, who’s not even from the same major as him. Doyoung must be really tired.

He talks about it through breakfast, his attention and interest on his paper making him eat even slower than he usually does. But he does eat in a way Johnny finds cute, cheek bluging out, the back of his hand covering his mouth when he takes too big of a bite. But it was the walk to Doyoung’s room that makes Johnny realise that nerdy Doyoung is Johnny’s favorite, even more than embarassed Doyoung.

Skipping class and eating all that sweet stuff was helpful, Doyoung realises later after a hot shower. More than anything, it was the break Johnny forced him to take. He realised he could work better on his paper later that evening after his class, and for that he’s grateful to Johnny, which he does convey by writing it on Johnny’s cup the next morning.

“Aww.” Johnny coos. “You used the marker you use for studying to write on this.”

“You can differentiate between the markers he use?” Yuta asks, idly stirring his drink.

“Yeah.” Johnny smiles, plain. “I pay attention to everything doyoung does.”

“Stalker.” Doyoung comments from next to him.

Johnny gasps while clutching his chest, usual.

“Gay.” Taeyong adds.

“Unnecesarily dramatic.” Taeil joins, making Johnny sigh.

“Is today the day y’all decided to collectively bully me?”

“Yes.” starts Taeyong.

“Yes.” Doyoung adds.

“Also yes.” Jaehyun chimes in as Yuta and Taeil also agree in unison,

“Mean.” Johnny says, covering his face.

*****

After their mid semesters, Doyoung mostly sees Johnny only when they all hang out together, often in the cafeteria, sometimes they all go somewhere on the weekends. Not like Doyoung’s avoiding Johnny, he couldn’t even if he wanted to. It's just that end semesters arrive as soon as mid semesters end, and Doyoung is too indulged in his papers and studying. But he does see Johnny every morning when they exchange their coffee cups. It’s become their unsaid ritual at this point. What shocks Doyoung is the fact that Johnny manages to write something on the cup every single day, ever since he first brought Doyoung coffee months ago.

But that stops too once their finals start. if Doyoung remembers correctly, he hasn’t seen Johnny in over two weeks, not even texts. That is until the night of his final exam when Johnny sends him a random ‘come down in 10’ text.

Ideally, Doyoung should’ve asked why, but he could use a short walk. He hasn’t left his desk in hours.

Doyoung does go down ten minutes later, but Johnny’s already there, waving at him from his car.

“Get in loser, we’re going for an adventure.” Johnny says, peeking through the passenger window.

“Johnny, it’s almost midnight.”

“I’m aware.” Johnny beems, leaning in to open the door for Doyoung. “Come on, get in.”

“We have an exam tomorrow!” Doyoung exclaims, folding his arms. “Where are we going?”

“I know, so get in quickly. The soon we get there, the sooner we’ll be able to come back.”

Doyoung does not move, instead he just stares at Johnny.

“Come on Doie, we don’t have time for this.” Johnny groans, tugging at his seatbelt. “Don’t make me come there and force you in.”

Doyoung trusts Johnny, he believes Johnny will do exactly what he said. “I can’t believe I’m doing this.” He said more to himself than to Johnny and closed the door.

“Well, you better believe this once in a lifetime experience you’re getting.”

“Where are you taking me?”

“You’ll know soon.”Johnny tells him as he puts on his favorite playlist.. “We’ll be there in like twenty minutes.”

Doyoung sighs, he cannot believe he’s doing this a night before his exams. But Johnny looks like he’s having fun, singing along to the songs and fingertips tapping against the wheel. He looks like the exam is not even a concern for him. Doyoung sometimes looks at Johnny and wonders what it must be like to be such a carefree soul, to not have a single worry.

“You’re staring too much.” Johnny screams over the loud music.

“I’m not staring.” Doyoung mutters and turns the other side, looking out of the window.

Johnny turns off the music once he parks the car, and it’s too quiet all of a sudden.

“Can you grab the sheets from the back?” Johnny asked as he got out of the car, throwing his hands up and stretching.

Doyoung does what he was told, holding the folded sheet and two cans of beer as he walks to Johnny around the car.

“Look up.” Johnny said, sliding his hands in his pockets. “Pretty, right?” Johnny looks at Doyoung next to him, standing with his mouth agape, his doe eyes even bigger and wider.

“This is,” Doyoung looks at Johnny before continuing, “this is amazing. I don’t even have words.”

Johnny takes the sheet from Doyoung’s hand, laying it down. “Good thing we came, right?”

Doyoung nods, holding the sheet from the other end. “Do did you know about this place.”

“Well.” Johnny sits on the sheet, patting the spot next to him. “I just do. It’s quiet and far, and it’s just nice. I come here when something troubles me, or I wanna relax.”

Doyoung joins Johnny, flopping next to him. “So like a secret place?”

Johnny hums. “Not so secret anymore though.”

“Thank you.” Doyoung says as he lays next to where Johnny is sitting. “It’s pretty. Thank you for sharing your secret place with me.”

Johnny nods. “I figured you’d be drowning under a pile of books and notes you’ve already revised at least thrice. Thought you could use this.”

Doyoung looks at Johnny, who’s looking back at him. “You are such a stalker.” Doyoung comments and goes back to gazing at the sky. “Either that, or you like me.” Doyoung laughs, expecting Johnny to join him.

But he doesn’t, instead he clears his throat and nods. “I do.”

Doyoung blinks, once, twice, before sitting up, so quickly it makes his vision blurry for a second. “You do what? Stalk me?”

“No you big brain, I like you.”

Doyoung takes a minute to process, looks at Johnny just to check whether he’s serious or not before resting back on the ground. “Okay.” Is all Doyoung says.

An okay is all Johnny gets, not like he expected but, but he still feels upset nonetheless. But he doesn’t press the topic, nor Doyoung about what he meant by okay. Instead he looks for the cans of beer he brought, chugging them down in one go. Johnny kinda knew it’d end like this if he ever told Doyoung how he felt, he prepared himself for it. So he’s okay, it’s okay.

He joins Doyoung, lying next to him, his head propped on his folded arm. They spend the rest of the time laying there, in silence. Not so awkward, just quiet, peaceful silence. They don’t talk even on the ride back to Doyoung’s place, except for some random humming in between.

“I’ll see you after the exam tomorrow.” Doyoung says as he gets out of the car. “Thanks again. Good luck for tomorrow.”

Johnny waves him a goodbye, lips pressed in a thin smile. He drives back home, the silence from before continuing.

Johnny’s glad his last exam was an easy one, or his grades would’ve taken a toll thanks to the previous night. He texts Doyoung first thing after he reaches the cafeteria, letting him know where to find him.

“Johnny!” Doyoung breathes as he sits next to Johnny, catching his breath. “I basically ran here.”

“Would’ve been a sight to see.” Johnny adds.

Doyoung glares at him while catching his breath. “About last night,” he finally starts, but Johnny cuts him off immediately.

“You don’t have to worry about it.” Johnny replies quickly. “Just think of it as a joke.

“But it wasn’t.” Doyoung comments.

Johnny agrees. “It wasn’t”

“I know. And I’m glad.” Doyoung turns to look at Johnny properly before he continues. “I’m sorry I didn’t reply immediately last night, I didn’t want it to affect my exam.”

“Nerd.” Johnny mutters. “But valid.”

Doyoung rolls his eyes. “I have my priorities. But that is not the point. The point is like you too.”

“I expected that.” Johnny laughs, very obviously fake, but quickly turns to Doyoung, eyes wide and puzzled. “What?”

“I said I like you too. Sorry I didn’t say anything last night.”

Johnny gasps, loud. “Well, you should have? I thought you rejected me.” Johnny groans, covering his face.

“I know, but then I would’ve thought about you all day today, which I couldn’t afford because, you know, exam. I’m sorry.” Doyoung apologizes again. “But I do like you. Too.”

Johnny peeks after a few seconds, looking at Doyoung from between the gaps of his fingers. “Is this a prank?”

Doyoung shakes his head. “I genuinely like you. Want me to write in on your coffee cup?”

Johnny nods. “Then are we gonna date?”

“Doyoung hums as he takes out a blue marker from his bag. “If you want us to be?”

“I do.” Johnny says in a heartbeat, which makes Doyoung smile.

“There.” Doyoung says, giving Johnny his cup. “Happy?”

“Very.” Johnny lowers his hands, holding them together in his lap. “Is it okay if i kiss you?”

“Yeah.” Doyoung says as he leans in to give Johnny a peck.

Johnny smiles as he moves closer to Doyoung before holding his chin and kissing him. Doyoung thumbs at Johnny’s cheek as he kisses him back, his other hand caressing his jaw.

“Isn’t that the guy who gave lube to some?” Doyoung hears someone comment.

“He gave it to the guy he’s kissing.” Someone else adds. “Guess you could say, lube works wonders.”

Doyoung laughs into the kiss, Johnny joining him.

“I’m sorry.” Doyoung apologises, covering his mouth with the back of his hand as he laughs louder.

Johnny shakes his head, grabbing his cup and Doyoung’s hand in each of his. “Let’s go to the library.”

“I will not make out with you in the library. That place is holy.” Doyoung argues, holding his bag and marker in his free hand.

“Nerd.” Johnny calls him.

Much to Doyoung’s protests, they make out in the last aisle of the library.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, thank you soooooo much because honestly, I'm not sure if I could've hehe
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome but you can come yell at me in the comments if you want >.<
> 
> Please leave kudos if you'd like~


End file.
